Youto Yokodera
Yōto Yokodera is the protagonist of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat series. He prays to the Stony Cat to get rid of his "unnecessary facade". As this wish gets him into trouble, he searches for a way to retrieve his facade. Yōto also idolizes the Irish writer Oscar Wilde. Appearance Yōto has light brown hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing his white school uniform with a necktie on it. On occasion, Yōto can be seen wearing his school team's tracksuit, which consists of a black, grey and white collared sweater with pair of black tracksuit bottoms. Personality As his nickname suggests, Yōto is an incredibly big pervert. For example, he joined the track team of his school so that he could peep at the swimming club's female members. Since people always misinterpret his lustful actions, they think of him as an honorable person. One may expect this to be a positive point for a pervert, but Yōto can't stand getting misunderstood and wishes to relay his true intentions. After Yōto prayed to the Stone Cat to get rid of his facade, he couldn't lie anymore and would always shout his true thoughts out loud, much to his dismay. Aside from being a pervert, Yōto is a very caring person. After he found out about Azusa Azuki's past, he feels bad about not having understood her feelings and later succeeds in her making up with her friends. He often proclaims to prefer big breasts over small ones as well as older women over younger ones, though he later thinks that flat-chests aren't that bad Biography Background Yōto weeded to peer under skirts, polished the floor in order to see the panties' reflections or went high speed on his bike to flip skirts with the resulting wind. Present The Legend Of The Stony Cat Yōto Yokodera is a 2nd year high school student who has joined the track team to peek at the swimming club's members. As he does want to acquaint himself with them one-sidedly, he hasn't skipped a single session of the track team. Thus the club president Tsutsukakushi Tsukushi nominates him her successor, which Yōto wants to decline, but his facade prevents him from doing so. Later Ponta, a friend of Yokodera, tells him about the legend of the stony cat, which is said to shove a trait someone doesn't need onto a person who needs it. Therefore Yōto soon makes his way, with his Dakimakura Barbara-san, to the cat statue. There he meets Tsukiko, who misjudges him believing Barbara-san is a corpse. After clearing the misunderstanding, the two of them pray to the Stony Cat, Yōto to get rid of his unnecessary facade. The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad Yōto's wish was fulfilled, but not in the way he imagined: Now he can only state his true intentions. As he goes to school, there is an event in front of the school gate: Azuki Azusa, a recently transferred Ojouu-sama, is rejecting a guy. Yokodera can't help but tell his opinion: Her breasts are flat. How To Bring Down The Breezy King Goodbye, My Home Relationships Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi The first time the two of them meet on the hill of the cat statue, Yōto is mistaken as a dangerous person as Tsukiko thought of his hug pillow as a corpse. After they meet once again in school, the two of them swear to help each other with getting their "lost things" back. In the beginning of the series Yōto considers Tsukiko as his "little sister". It is likely that she has fallen in love with Yōto as she is always happy when Yōto states something which might be interpreted that he loves her. Over time he learns he actually loves her in a romantic way. Azusa Azuki Because Azusa received Yōto's 'lost thing', he becomes her 'doggy' in order to retrieve his facade. After Azusa meets her former friends, she believes him to have set it up which makes her to be absent from school for 3 days. However, while Yōto is taking her to the cat statue, she falls in love with him and claims in front of her friends that he is her boyfriend. Although she loves Yōto, he only considers her as a friend. Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi In the beginning of the story she admires Yōto for his eagerness to join the club activity, and even believes him to act as a pervert because he is under too much pressure. 'As the Evil Twin' Ponta Ponta is a childhood friend of Yōto. He was the one who told Yōto about the power of the 'Stony Cat' after he himself lost his perverted nature because of its power and became a selfless person, engaged in humanitarianism. Quotes Trivia Gallery Anime YokoderaAnimeDesigngif.png|Yōto's anime character design ShockedYoto.jpg|A suprised Yōto Manga Light Novel YokoderaLightNovelDesign.gif|Yōto's light novel character design References Category:Characters